realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mythal
Mythal is a powerful epic level magical effect, created by a circle of elven High Mages to protect and ward a large area with numerous powerful enchantments. They work by creating an area wherein the normal rules of magic no longer apply. A typical mythal prevents certain schools of magic from being employed while empowering others. It may restrict access to the warded area to certain classes of beings. For example, Silverymoon's mythal excludes evil dragons. Creation of a mythal sometimes requires the willing sacrifice of the lead caster's life, a result that lead to the first mythal's being named after its creator. In addition, many Mythal spells corrode over time, and if not maintained can become corrupted. This has occurred in Myth Drannor and resulted in the current state of that city. Mythal Definitions While any epic magic "field or ward" can be considered a Mythal, scholars often use the following distinctions to describe various Mythals: ; High Mythal or True Mythal : The first, great elven Mythals. Those Mythals created before the death of Mystryl, cast as 10th level spells. ; Wizard Mythal : Those Mythals created later but with similar power and often by/including non-elves. Those Mythals created after the death of Mystryl, cast as 9th level spells, but considered in all aspects to be 10th level spells. ; Near-Mythal : Others ; Mechanical Mythal : Mythal type effects achieved through technology, and divine magic. Such systems are not subject to corruption. Known Mythals In alphabetical order. Where a Mythal is known by more than one name or it's location is often used instaed of it's name, the mythal will appear multiple times with a "refer to" indicating it's "true" name ;Dracorage mythal : Destroyed in 1373 DR ;Elven Court : Considered a true mythal ;Evereska : In Evereska is located a powerful Mythal ;Herald's Holdfast : The Wards of Silverymoon are considered to be a wizard mythal, not a true mythal. ;Myth Adofhaer : Considered a true mythal ;Myth Drannor :Created 261 DR :Considered a Corrupted Mythal :Considered a true mythal, Described as "one of four known wizard mythals" ;Myth Dyraalis : Considered a true mythal :Created -375 DR ;Myth Glaurach : Built near Hellgate Keep. Considered a true mythal Described as "one of four known wizard mythals" ;Myth Iiscar :Built on the island of Lantan, the Mythal's construction and destruction dates are unknown. :Created by non-elves ;Myth Lharast :Built somewhere in Amn, this mythal was/is a safe place for "benign lancanthropes". In 1372 DR it exists as a demi-plane after being removed from Faerûn by Selûne :Created by non-elves ;Myth Nantar :Created in -3002 DR this Mythal exists under the Sea of Fallen Stars. :Considered a true mythal ;Myth Ondath :Considered a true mythal :This Mythal was built on the ruins of Ondathel. Created in 555 DR it was destroyed in 633 DR. ;Myth Rhynn :Created during the hieght of the Keltormir civilization. By the 14th century DR Myth Rhynn had been corrupted. :Considered a true mythal ;Myth Unnohyr :Created sometime before/during the rise of Shanatar, Myth Unnohyr was in ruins by the time of the First Kingdom of Mir and by the 14th century DR it was corrupted. :Considered a true mythal ;Shoonach's Imperial Mount :Located in the center of Shoonach, a ruined city in the 14th century DR, believed built by the Strohm and thier elven allies. :Created by non-elves,described as "one of four known wizard mythals" ;Silverymoon : Refer Herald's Holdfast above. ;Undermountain : Created by Halaster, the many layers of spells, wards and other magic have created a near-mythal Category:Arcane magic